beyond of the frontier line
by Anzhu
Summary: la liga kalos a termimado, pero no el viaje de nuestro protagonista, ash se embarca en otro viaje mas dificil que pondra a prueba no solo a sus pokemon, sino que a el mismo, pues se vera obligado a enteder las batalla pokemon no son lo unico que importan en la vida, recordando un vienjo sentimiento que no habia tenido en muchos años mal summary, lo se, no me odien por eso
1. Chapter 1

NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE, FANFIC CREADO SIN ANIMO DE LUCROS POR FANS PARA FANS

DERECHOS RESERVADO DE NINTENDO

No sé qué más poner, pero creo que se entiende mi punto

Un par de cosas

Primero en este trabajo ash tiene 16 años, partió de pueblo paleta a los 10, y ha pasado 6 años viajado a lo lardo de todas la regiones que ha salido en el anime, básicamente, aquí si ha pasado el tiempo no como en el anime, donde tiene sus eternos 10 años

Me cuesta mucho escribir, por eso agradecería profundamente cualquier comentario que me ayude a mejorar

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°0°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Capítulo 1 **

**Partida**

Y el ganador de la batalla es kleitus

Un joven de cabello negro con gorra camino al centro del campo, en el suelo, una pequeña rata amarilla con una cola en forma de relámpago yacían tendido sobre su costado, unos segundos después un megacharizard callo frente a el

El joven levanto con ternura a su pikachu, el pequeño, abriendo un poco los ojos, miro con tristeza a su entrenador

Lo ha hecho excelente mi viejo amigo, estoy orgulloso de ti

Otro joven corría al centro del estadio desde el otro extremo, acercándose al charizard que había recuperado su forma original, lo reviso, su expresión cambio de preocupación a alivio al ver que su compañero estaba bien

Gracias mi amigo – le dijo al pokemon- ahora descansa- sacando una pokebola blanca, apunto al latio, u haz de luz roja salió del centro golpeando al pokemon, en un segundo, se cubrió de una aura roja y desapareció

Ahora ambos entrenadores se miraron, ash, sonrió con satisfacción y tendió su mano al contrincante

Eres formidable, disfrute mucho esta batalla

Tú eres mejor, yo gane prácticamente por un tecnicismo, es un pokemon grandioso tu pikachu

Ash sonrió a su oponente, en su corazón había una mescla de sentimientos, tristeza por haber perdido la liga kalos, satisfacción por haber llegado tan lejos, y felicidad por haber luchado contra kleitus

Entonces gana

Lo hare

En la pantalla se observaban los resultados, kleitus avanzaba a la final, ash quedaba en 3 lugar, sonríenos Ash giro hacia las gradas

La gente estaba eufórica, como si hubieran visto la final de la liga, ash había dado un batalla digna de un campeón, usando a sus pokemon sabiamente había mantenido la batalla hasta sus límites, mas aun, cuando había luchado contra 2 megas, la gente no paraba de ovacionar a los 2 entrenadores, y muchos consideraban injusto la decisión del árbitro, para ellos, Ash se había ganado el derecho de seguir, pero la reglas son clara, el ultimo pokemón de pie al final de la batalla es el ganador, sonriendo y con pikachu en sus brazos se dirigió a la salida, en medio de los ovaciones de todo el estadio

Serena observo la batalla con el corazón en la mano, sufriendo cada vez que veía a los pokemón de Ash caer, gritando de júbilo cuando Ash derrotaba al pokemón de su rival, pero todo había terminado, en más de una forma, mientras corría al centro pokemón del estadio, muchos pensamiento recorrían su mente, ahora que ash había sido descalificado, su tiempo en kalos había terminado, ash se iría a otra región eso significa una despedida, lentamente disminuyo su marcha hasta detenerse, ella sabía eso desde que el gano su última medalla, pero no había querido pensar en ello, pero ahora no lo podía evitar, sintió un gran dolor en su corazón, en ese momento la enfermera Joey paso a su lado, secándose las lágrimas la siguió, en ese momento no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello, ash la necesitaba, y estaría a su lado hasta el final, suspirando abrió la puerta doble donde se encontraba los entrenadores curando a sus pokemon

Ash estaba frente a mostrador 3, había 7 cubículos frente a cada uno de ellos estaba una larga fila de entrenadores, que estaba esperando su turno para recoger a los pokemons que habían dejado, serena entro cuando a ash le entregaban su bandeja con sus pokebolas, 5 pokebolas y un pikachu lo esperaban

Guardando sus pertenecías, camino hacia la salida donde serena , Lem y su hermana lo esperaban

Animo ash, será para la próxima

Si – dijo sonriendo- ¿vemos la final?

Claro – dijeron al unísono

Mientras caminaba, serena se acercó a ash, lem, al verlos, a su hermana, y camino u poco mas rápido

Ahs estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, repasaba la batalla que acababa de hacer, pikachu como siempre, sentado en su hombro, no fue hasta que serena le hablo que reacciono

Ash, ¿estas bien?- pregunto la chica rubia muy preocupada

Si estoy bien, solo pensaba lo que hare ahora

Por un momento serena se asustó, pues al fin y al cabo ella sabía la respuesta, pero al final ya había decidido que daría lo mejor de sí, y apoyaría a ash en su decisión

La final se llevó sin ningún incidente, el ganador de la liga kalos fue coronado, y la noche se llenó de alegría, los chicos tomaron el transporte que los llevo a ciudad lumania, donde las personas y sus pokemons disfrutaba de la fiesta por el campeón, las tiendas rebosaba de gente, y la torre prisma brillaba en todo su esplendor, desde la 2 planta de una cafetería, ash y los demás cenaba ash se había vuelto el centro de atención, la gente no paraba de felicitarlo por su batalla, pero lo mejor fue cuando el campeón actual llego donde él y lo felicito, animando a seguir.

Me impresionaste mucho chico – dijo con u fuerte acento kansai- realmente espero volver a vernos y luchar

Igualmente- respondió ash

No fue hasta las 3 de la mañana que decidieron ir a dormir, aun cuando la ciudad seguía despierta festejando

**A la mañana siguiente**

Serena fue la primera en despertar, debido a la liga de kalo, el centro pokemón estaba atestado de gente, junto a ella estaba clem dormía apaciblemente con Dedenne apoyado en su mejilla, y a su izquierda estaba ash, con pikachu en su pecho, una gran tristeza la embargo, pero sabía que el día al fin había llegado, ash partiría a otra región, y se dio cuento que ya no tenía nada que perder, era ahora o nunca, debía confesar lo que sentía por el, loq eu durante años habia guardado en su corazon

A pesar de haber terminado la liga, las fiestas continuarían por 2 días mas, por lo que el grupo decidió disfrutar al máximo el ultimo día de ash en la región, pasaron casi todo el día visitando las tiendas donde ash compro varios recuerdos para sus amigos en pueblo paleta, serena paso detrás de él buscando el momento adecuado, clem, al verla tan indecisa le pidió a su hermano que entretuviera a ash y tomando a serena de la mano la llevo a parte

PERO QUE ESPERAS PARA CONFESARTE -le soltó de lleno con Dedenne mirándola acusadoramente desde su cabeza

Pppero que ddices clem – dijo tratando de que no se notara el rubor de su rostro

Ya deja de fingir, todos menos el tonto de ash sabemos lo que siente por él, y él se va hoy, si no haces nada lo vas a lamenta

Serena nunca había visto a clem así, a pesar de ser una niña, en algunas ocasiones podía ser muy intimidante,

Deja de perder el tiempo, mira mi hermano y yo debemos irnos templano porque debemos arreglar las cosas, él es líder de gimnasio, y pronto deberá retomar su lugar esperando a los nuevos entrenadores, por lo que te daremos una hora más a solas con el aprovecha y no hagas nada tonto

Si – le dijo tímidamente, en su mente solo resonaba las palabra de clem CONFIESATELE

Cuando regresaron eureka se acuerdo a ash, y dándole un beso en la mejilla se despidió de el

lem también se despidió de su amigo, y mientras ambos se dirigían a la calle principal ash no pudo dejar de sentirse mal por la despedía, pero como lem le dijo, era algo temporal y el volvería a verlos pronto

Y tu que harás serena

YO- respondió ella casi gritando, lo que hizo que varias personas volvieran la cabeza hacia ellos- bbbueno nnno se – se sonroja- tttienes tittiempo vamosaveralgunastiendasantesdequetevallas – soltó a la carrera, al darse cuenta de ello se sonroja profundamente

Ash se le quedo viendo pues no entendió que dijo

Porque no me acompañas antes que parta mi vuelo – solo el joven de cabello azabache

Su rostro se ilumino –claro

Y así el dúo dio un par de vueltas más por las tiendas

Durante las 2 horas restantes serena hizo un gran esfuerzo por buscar el momento adecuado, sin embargo no encontró la oportunidad, o mejor dicho, el valor de confesársele, cada vez que abría la boca, se paralizaba, su respiración se agitaba y trataba de calmarse

El día acababa y ash se dirijo al aeropuerto para tomar su vuelo a kanto

Serena estaba trate, con el corazón roto pues no encontró el momento adecuado para confesársele

Cuando reacciono ahs se estaba despidiendo de ella

Adiós serena, gracias por todo – le dijo el joven y con una gran sonrisa –fue muy divertido

Pika pika –respondió pikachu

Eespera ash – dijo pero él ya se había dado la vuelta – yo…..

La joven vio cómo su amado subía al avión y con lágrimas en los ojos lo vio partir

* * *

><p>La joven rubia lloraba en un banco del parque, a su lado fennekin trataba de consolarla, la joven había desperdiciado su oportunidad y no sabía que hacer ahora, de repente alza la vista la sentir a alguien parado a su lado<p>

Profesor ciprés

Hola serena, que sucede – le respondio el, llevaba su típica bata de laboratorio, y varios papeles en sus brasos – te importa si me siento

Nada profesor yo solo – tratando de contener sus lagrimas – por supuesto

No pudiste confesártele, verdad – le dijo con un tono de tristeza.

Ella abrió los ojos ante la repuesta del profesor

Todos o sabíamos, bueno –se rasco la barbilla- todos menos ash

Ya no importa profesor

mmm… - busco en su bata de laboratorio- y si te pido un favor

Secándose las lágrimas- si profesor que necesita

Le entrega una caja dorada

¿Profesor que ese esto?

no lo sé, y ese es el favor que te pido, mi colega el profesor Samuel conoce a alguien que quizás pueda decírnoslo, debo llevársela a el, pero por alguna extraña razón la máquina de teletransportación de los centros pokemon la rechaza además es demasiado valioso para dárselo a cualquiera lo que me obliga a ir a entregarlo personalmente, sin embargo estoy muy ocupado con mi investigación sobre la megashinka, por lo que no puedo ir a dárselo, por eso quisiera que tú la entregaras por mi

No hay problema – pensado- quizás así pueda superar esto- y donde está el profesor Samuel

El sonrió- digamos que es un regalo de mi parte para mi alumna – le entrega un boleto de avión- lo encontraras en kanto, en pueblo paleta, y date prisa, el avión sale mañana a primera hora, por cierto- dijo mientras se levanta y caminaba hacia su laboratorio- tú lo conoces como profesor oak

Ella no podía creer su suerte, los dioses le habían dado otra oportunidad, llegó al centro pokemón cuando anochecía y llamando a su madre la puso al tanto de su viaje, al principio ella esta asombrada, no esperaba eso de su hija, pero rápidamente entendió la razón oculta de su viajo y el prometió enviarle todo lo que podría necesitar al centro pokemón

Dos horas más tarde serena se preparaba para dormir, junto a ella había una mochila azul llena de ropa y otro objetos que su madre preparo para su viaje, en su cabeza resonaban las palabras de clem, y como al final ella había tenido razón, con Fennekin a su lado durmiendo, ella pensó que esta vez no perdería la oportunidad


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo

Reencuentro

Serena dormitaba con su cabeza apoyada en la ventana, a su lado y a muy a disgusto de ella, su Fennekin dormía en una jaula asegurada a su asiento, la azafata caminaba por el pasillo llevando una carrito de comida y revisando a los pasajeros, la mayoría dormía, en los asientos delanteros una pareja hablaba animosamente en voz abajo, a un lado, un hombre mayor junto a su Hitmonchan observaban una pelea en la televisión frente a su asiento

Mientras caminaba vio al tipo que le causó problemas en el abordaje sentado detrás de serena, el hombre en cuestión, de una 30 años, había causado un alboroto negarse a meter a su Geodude en su pokebola, ni tampoco quería que lo pusieran en una jaula, para poder volar, debido a las reglas de aviación, si los pokemons superan el límite de altura y/o peso, deben permanecen en su pokebola, en caso contrario si es demasiado pequeño y/o liviano, está la alternativa de permanecer en una jaula especial asegurada al asiento por seguridad, pero él no quería ninguna de las 2 cosas, quería a su Geodude sentado a su lado, cosa que era imposible, pues estaba en el límite establecido de peso, debido a eso, el vuelo corría el riesgo de retraso, al ver eso, serena comprendió que corría el riesgo de no alcanzar a ash antes que el partiera de pueblo paleta y haciéndola enojar amenazo al tipo con su fennekin, lo que obligo a ceder, el al ver el aura negra que la envolvía tuvo que ceder a disgusto y meter a su pokemon en su pokebola, con ello el avión despego sin más incidentes

La azafata rio por debajo – debe de tener a alguien esperándola para haber hecho eso – pensó mientras daba la vuelta y regresaba e carrito a la cocina

Al despertar lo primero que vio fue el alba que despuntaba por el horizonte, al fijarse mejor en la ventana vio el hilo de saliva que había deja en ella, sápidamente de seco y vio a los lados, por fortuna nadie vio eso, así que rápidamente se dirigió al baño, fennekin todavía dormía en su jaula ella mientras tanto se arregló lo mejor que pudo, su primera parada seria el centro pokemon de cuidad azulona* donde se arreglaría apropiadamente, de ahí se dirigiría directamente a pueblo paleta, mientras se lavaba la cara, pensó en la posibilidad de llamar al profesor oak para avisar de su llegada, pero lo descarto, el profesor ciprés debía haberlo hecho ya, sentándose de nuevo en su asiento se preparó para aterrizar

Por la ventana vio kanto, la región que había visitado cuando era niña, a pesar de ser una región pequeña* tenía un gran encanto, al aterrizar rápidamente se dirigió al área de desembarque, y corriendo fue al centro pokemon de cuidad azulona

Este lugar es increíble – dijo al salir del aeropuerto- no lo crees así fennekin

El pokemon solo giro la cabeza indignada, todavía no le perdonaba el haberla obligado a ir en una jaula, serena sonrió nerviosa y decidió seguir su camino

Casi olvidando su objetivo serena se entretuvo viendo las diferentes vitrinas que había a lo largo de las calles, en ellas había preciosos vestidos de temporada accesorio no solo para personas también para los pokemon, de hecho había tiendas especializadas en los concursos pokemon que ofrecías artículos para los entrenadores, casi entra en el centro comercial de azulona, de no ser por fennekin, quien al final la obligo a seguir su camino tirando de su zapato reemprendió su viaje hacia el centro pokemon

La mañanera traía un agradable clima, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor junto a un cielo azul casi sin nubes, a lo largo de la senda algunos Caterpies y Weedles que comían algunas hojas se voltearon al ver a una chica rubia corriendo por el camino, serene corría felizmente bajando la pequeña colina, desde la cima había distinguido el pueblo paleta y ya no podía contener su emociones al mismo tiempo su corazón latina como loco, no solo por el ejercicio sino porque al fin vería a ash de nuevo, a sus pies fennekin le seguía de cerca.

Sin embargo todavía había algo de distancia por lo que tuvo que detenerse bajo un árbol para descansar, y sacando su almuerzo y el de fennekin, se puso a comer, un rattata la vio con curiosidad y lentamente se acercó, de no ser por fennekin le habría robado la comida quien al verlo le lanzo ascuas para ahuyentarlo, serena comía tranquilamente mientras recordaba su viaje a kanto, en ese entonces era un niña pequeña con nostalgia vio su rodilla recordando cuando conoció a ash, había sido también bajo un árbol, ella se había separado del grupo y mientras buscaba el camino, se topó con un Poliwag asustada trato de correr y se tropezó con una raíz, lastimándose el tobillo, casi llorando trato de escapar, en ese momento un niño de pelo azabache salió de entre los arbusto y ahuyento al pokemon, fue ahí cuando vio por primera vez a ash, en ese entonces por su inocencia no supo, pero se había enamorado de el

Serena seguía divagando en sus recuerdos cuando un pokemon apareció frente a ella, fennekin se puso de pie entre su entrenadora y su pokemon, serena saco su pokedex

"Tangela, el Pokémon enredadera, Se camufla con la multitud de lianas que envuelven su cuerpo y que no dejan de crecer a lo largo de toda su vida."

Con que ese es un tangela – pensó la joven mientras comía su emparedado

De repente le pokemon alzo una de sus lianas y tomo el emparedado de ella, y corriendo se internó en el bosque

Serena ni siquiera pudo reaccionar para cuando se dio cuenta el pokemon había desaparecido en el bosque, y sin ningún motivo se puso a reír

Fennekin al observaba con curiosodad pues no entendía porque ella actuaba así

Después de ese pequeño incidente, serena reanudo su viaje sin problemas a las 3 horas alcanzo el pueblo paleta, con el corazón en la mano empezó a camina tratando de orientarse hacia el laboratorio del profesor oak, mientras caminaba, un pichachu salió de una calle fennekin lo observo por unos segundos y luego corrió hacia el felizmente, a serena le tomo un par de segundos más reconocer al pikachu de ash, y corriendo lo tomo entre sus brazos

Un segundo después apareció ash, el joven solo llevaba una camisa negra y pantalones azules, y en sus brazos unas bolsas del compras

¿Serena?- pregunto el joven azabache

ASH¡ - grito la rubia y soltando a pikachu abrazo a ash haciendo que cayeran algunas manzanas de las bolsas

Serena que haces aquí – pregunto el joven con una sonrisa en su rostro

Sumamente roja por lo que acababa de hacer respondió - vvvine porque el profesor ciprés me pido un favor – y sacando la caja dorada de su bolso – me pidió que le diera esto al profesor oak, pero me he perdido un poco

Vamos entonces – respondió y tomando su mano la guio al laboratorio haciendo a la joven sonrojar aún mas

Pika pikapiiiiii (mi amogo es muy tonto no se da cuenta, verda fennekin) dijo pikachu a su amiga

fenn (si) – repondio la zorra

Y así ambos pokemon siguieron a sus entrenadores a través de la calle

¿Y esto? – preguntó el profesor oak

El profesor estaba frente a una pantalla, en ella se veían varios gráficos mostraba la evolución de un aron

Se lo manda el profesor ciprés profesor – respondió serena

Bueno – saco una nota pegada a la caja, la leyó – mmm… AH¡ eres serena verdad

Si

Ya me acorde del campamento hace años, pero mira cómo has crecido, dime como está el viejo de ciprés- dijo mientras guardaba la caja en su bata – tengo tiempo de no verlo en persona

Muy bien, ocupado con su investigación

Ash me ha hablado mucho de ti, te felicito por participar en el torai pokemon

Si- comento un poco triste – aunque solo quede en 8 lugar

Aun así es un gran logro para ser tu primera vez, ya verás en la próxima lo lograras, mira a ash, el jamás pierde la esperanza- comento el profesor señalando al joven, que al oírlo se avergonzó un poco

Si –serena estaba más animada ahora

Profesor oak, que es eso – pregunto ash-

No lo sé, eso es lo que tengo que averiguar – se levando y fue hasta el video teléfono, gravo un breve mensaje y lo envió – por ahora tengo que espera la respuesta de otro colega, serena ¿tienes donde quedarte?

Bueno, pesaba en el centro pokemon

Porque no te quedas aquí, después de todo has venido en un buen momento, la madre de ash prepara un pequeña fiesta para su hijo, tu que dices ash

Me encantaría que te quedaras – dijo ash muy emocionado

Serena se sonrojo un poco, y acepto con gusto

Entonces porque no me acompañas – continuo ash- será mi fiesta, pero mama me mando a comprar todo - dejare esto aquí profesor – dijo señalando las bolsas- ¿nos vamos serena?

Claro

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron en el mercado, ash era toda un celebridad la gente la animaba a seguir su sueño, y a pesar de haber perdido, lo alentaba y felicitaban.

A eso de las 4 se dirigieron al laboratorio del profesor, cuando estaba cerca, ash vio a lo lejos y saludo a alguien Serena vio hacia donde el miraba, frente a ellos esta una chica peli naranja, con una blusa azul y pantaloncillos amarillos que los saludaba muy alegre desde la casa de ash, a su mente regreso un recuerdo de cuando viajaban con clem y lem, un día que llegaron a cuidad Fluxus

Ash y clemon estaba sentados en el pasto, acababan de almorzar y clemon había estado regañando a lem por lo sucedido esa mañana, mientras los 4 caminaban hacia el centro pokemon en algún momento lem se separó del grupo, cuando se percataron de eso, lem se había arrodillado ante una joven de cabello purpura, y haciendo su típica pose, le pregunto si quería se la novia de su hermano, como siempre clemon la sujeto con su brazo robótico y la saco de ahí, ante la risa de la muchacha

Clemon suspiro cansadamente

Que pasa – pregunto ash – cansado

No, es que lem no deja de buscarme novia y eso es muy embarazoso – respondió su amigo

Jajaja no te reocupes – dijo el azabache dándole una palmaditas en la espalda

Ash, tú no sabes el estrés que padezco por ello, no puedo quitar la mirada de ella pro 5 segundos y ya está buscándome novia – pensado un momento añado- por cierto ash, tu no tendrás alguna enamorada

Serena se encontraban en la mesa recogiendo las cosas, como era un día precioso ella sugirió que comieran en el parque, al ori la pregunta de clemon, sin dejar de hace lo que hacia presto mucha atención a lo que ash respondía

El rostro de ash cambio un poco, se volvió más serio se tomó unos segundos y para sorpresa de clemon (y serena que los espiaba) respondió

Si, hubo alguien hace tiempo

Y que paso - lem había acercado a los joven sin que ellos la vieran y sentándose a la par de su hermano pregunto inocentemente

Nos separamos, teníamos caminos distintos – dijo a secas

Y ahora, dime, no tienes a alguien mas – lem estaba más interesada

Lem, eso no se pregunta – dijo su hermano al ver a su amigo, él había tomado una actitud más seria, y aunque su pregunta original solo era una broma no pensó que terminaría de esa manera

No, no puedo…. – respondió a secas y levantándose se dirijo a la mesa a guardar a sus pokemons en sus pokebolas

Pero dime, como se llama – lem trataba de escapase del abraso e su hermano quien tratada de callarla

Serena estaba paralizada, lo que acababa de ori esa algo que no esperaba, y al ver a ash caminado hacia ella, reanudo su labores, mirando de reojo a su amado, se dio cuenta que aun tenía la expresión dura, pero ahora también un poco triste y solitaria, ella deseaba preguntarle a el sobre ella, le dolía el corazón, tenía que alguien le hubiera ganado a ash, aun así, no se atrevió, estaba todavía en sus pensamientos cuando ash hablo

Misty – dijo suavemente- su nombre es misty

Los 3 se quedaron impactados lem dio señas de tratar de hablar de nuevo, pero su hermano la tomo de la cintura como si fuera una oveja y la cargo casi corriendo hacías sus amigos,

Porque no nos vamos, la cuidad Fluxus es grande, busquemos que hacer antes de ir al gimnacio pokemon

Ash levantó la mano saludando a su amiga, un sudor frio bajo por la espala de serena, pues frente a ella estaba su mayor rival en el amor

La chica era muy bonita, aunque no tenía tanto pecho como ella su cara alegre y aspecto jovial traía un gran encanto ella era un par de años mayor que ella, pero aun así todavía mostraba sus encantos de joven, como un camino entre la adultez y la adolescencia

La madre de ash había prepara una pequeña cena en el laboratorio del profesor oak, pues al parecer sabía que misty llegaría, recibió con mucha alegría a serena y hablaron un poco, ella si la reconoció en el momento por el campamento de verano, entablaron una amistosa platica, mientras que ash y misty que están al fondo hablando, se habían apartado y en algún momento, ash se separó del grupo y se dirigió a la puerta

Ash caminaba por el bosque que estaba detrás del laboratorio del profesor oak, junto a el estaba pikachu, quien vio a su amigo muy preocupado, ash se detuvo frente a un viejo tronco cortado, pikachu subió a el

Pikachu, no sé qué hacer – ash miro el cielo por un momento, suspiro muy casado y volvió a ver a su amigo

Pi… -fue algo extraño, pikachu se quedó congelado a media palabra, ash se asustó al verlo y luego se percató que todo el habiente había cambiado, como si alguien hubiera puesto pausa alrededor de el

De la nada un pokemon se materializo, era alto, al menos 2 metros, su cuerpo era grisáceo, con el estómago morado, al igual que al cola

Un pokemon – pensó ash, y sacando su pokedex lo escaneo

"Pokemon desconocido, no hay datos"

El pokemon estaba flotando a escasos centímetros del suelo, avanzo levemente hacia él, al velo, ash se puso entre él y pikachu y tomando una pose de pelea

El pokemon lo vio y … sonrió, cosa que extraño al entrenador

No has cambiado mi viejo amigo – no hablo, sino que la oración se formó en su mente

¿Qué?- pregunto ash - quien… eres

Ah... Es cierto, torpe de mí, mis disculpas - dijo y antes que ash reaccionara se encontraba frente a él, alzo su mano y puso una de sus almohadilla que tenía por dedos en su frente

Una serie de recuerdos aparecieron en su cabeza, una isla, una mansión, brock, misty, cientos de pokemons, el equipo rocket

Lentamente el pokemon se separó de él, ash todavía estaba anonadado, tratando de entender lo que paso,

Mewtwo - murmuro

Hola mi querido amigo – el pokemon volvió a sonreir

Ash sonrio – ahora, permite descongelar a pikachu- dijo mientras repetía el proceso con el pokemon, pikachu reacciono asustado al principio, pero cuando su mente se ordenó, se calmó, y subió al hombre de su entrenador

Mewtwo que haces aquí

Queiria verte – puedo quitarte un minuto de tu tiempo

Ashs e sento en el tronco y Mewtwo se acercó a un poco a el

Vine, porque te estaba observando, y me di cuenta que necesitabas mi ayuda

Eh…

El pokemon sonrió, y hablo, hablo con ash por varias horas, aunque, como él dijo después, él había detenido el tiempo para ellos, por lo que en el mundo no había pasado ni un segundo, ash hablo, por alguna razón sintió que podía hablar con el, hablo mucho, sobres sus viajes, sus amigos y amigas, y sobre su indecisión ahora, Mewtwo lo escucho pacientemente, cada palaba de ash

Ash se levanto del tronco, se limpio los pantalones y vio a su amigo

Gracias, pero dime, porque viniste

He viajado mucho, he visto mucho, vi a entenadores que usaba a los pokemons como armas, vi entrenadores que maltrataban a sus pokemons los despreciaban y obligaba a pelear, y también vi a entrenadores como tú, que aman a sus pokemons y los tratan como sus iguales, ese día me ayudaste, me mostraste mi error, cegado por la ira, creía que podía doblegar a la humanidad, pero solo me convertía en aquello que más odiaba, mi amigo, tú me enseñaste que así como en este mundo hay personas malas, también hay personas buenas, quería verte, y cuando sentí tu presencia aquí, vine, cuando te vi, me di cuenta que tenías muchas dudas y por eso quise ayudarte

Me preguntaste porque vine, también vine porque quería pedirte un favor – es ese momento un pkemon salió de entre los arbustos al ver a ash, corrió a ponerse detrás de Mewtwo

Un Riolu – ash saco de nuevo su pokedex

"Riolu, el Pokémon de emanación. Riolu tiene el poder de ver y entender emociones como felicidad, ira y las ondas del aura."

Veras, este pequeño se lo quite a su entrenador porque este lo maltrataba, trataba de forzarlo a evolucionar, y cuando supo sobre la megashinka, sus maltratos se intensificaron, por eso quería saber si podías agregarlo a tu equipo, el tiene miedo de las personas pero le he hablado de ti y confió que tú le dará el amor y cariño que merece

Ash se arrodillo, le extendió la mano al pequeño pokemons, peor el solo se ocultó más detrás de Mewtwo, luego le dijo algo a el

Me dijo que pasa si no quiera ir contigo – dijo el pokemon tranquilamente

Si no lo deseas, no te obligare, pero me encantaría se tu amigo – dijo el entrenador, y le volvió a extender la mano

Tímidamente el pokemon se acercó y puso su pata sobre la palma de ash, al hacerlo sintió las emociones el joven y sonrió

Parece que ha acertado- dijo ash muy feliz

Jamás lo dude amigo mío, ahora debo irme

No puedes quedarte, quisieras que conocieras a mis amigos

Lo siente, pero debo seguir mi viaje – el pokemos vio a ash triste, y sonrió – realmente eres único ash – pensó para sí mismo

Tu eres mi amigo, y siempre lo serás, siempre que me necesites, ahí estaré – luego sonrió suavemente – peor no peleare contigo en al liga

Jajaja, lo siente, solo lo pensé

Tranquilo, buena suerte mi querido amigo. Dijo mientras le tendió su mano

Buena suerte, mi amigo – respondió ash

Ash volvió a la fiesta, en ella serena hablaba animadamente con delia, Tracey había llegado después de hacr un encargo del profesor y charlaba alegremente con el profesor oak, el joven deja a su pikachu con los demás pokemons y salió de nuevo, camino hacia un pequeña colina que había cerca, misty al verlo, aproveció la oportunidad y disculpándose con una chica periroja lo siguió

La noche salpicada de estrella, la luna brilla con todo su esplendo, bajo el manto de la noche, 2 figuras hablaban, aunque habían estado juntos un rato durante la cena, no habían podido hablar seriamente, por eso ash le pidió que salieran, tenia, muchas cosa que hablar

Han pasado 5 años, ¿no?, mucho tiempo no crees misty – dijo el joven al ver a su amiga

Tú has cambiado mucho ash,

Tú también, ahora eres del alto mando, es increíble,

La más joven en un siglo – miysti rio-

¿Joven? –Pregunto ash riéndose – pero si eres 2 años mayor que yo

¿Cómo dijistes? – misty sonrió muy sombríamente, haciendo que ash retrocediera un poco – querrás decir SOLO 20 meses mayor que tu

Ssii – dijo ash, luego su rostro cambio, mas serena, mas tranquilo

Por un minuto nadie hablo, el viento fresco de la noche agito el pasto, a lo lejos una manada de tauren dormía apaciblemente, serena estaba apoyada en el marco de la ventana, ella había oído un poco de los viajes que ellos 2 había hecho, y por lo que Gary dijo, parece que hubo algo más que amistad entre ellos, y es por eso mismo que ash le había pedido verse afuera, cuando los oyo, no pudo aguantar ir a observar

Ash fue el primero en hablar, desde esa distancia pudo oír cada una de sus palabras

Me gustabas – ash fue quien lo dijo mientras miraba al cielo, luego se giró y vio los ojos a misty

Ella sonrió – tú también me gustabas- sonriendo vio el firmamento azul oscuro

Supongo que esto es madurar ¿no?

Sí, es raro no, no es lo que uno espera

Nunca

Has madurado ash ketchum, ya no eres el niño que conocí en aquel rio aquella tarde

Ash sonrió, por primera vez en muchos días, sonrió de verdad, fue como quietarse un peso de encima, no solo para él, al ver a misty se dio cuenta que ella también, el muchacho camino y girando dijo

Voy a retar a la liga, de nuevo, voy a ganar… y a ti también, alto mando- saco una pokebola roja, con una P grabada en ella, pikachu la miro y luego a misty, desafiándola, ash alzo la mano, y la sostuvo frente a ella

Lo espero con ansias, ash ketchum, misty saco una pokebola azul, con una S grabada en ella, e imitando a ahs, junto su pokebola con la suya, ambos sonrieron, viendo a su oponente, sabiendo que algún día se enfrentaría, y lo esperaba con ansas

No te la dejare fácil, se tus trucos, y se cómo vencer a pikachu – respondió misty con una sonrisa picara

Ya no tienes a togepi para ello, y he aprendido nuevos trucos – dijo mientras mostraba el brazalete en su muñeca

Lerdo – dijo mysty con una gran sonrisa

Tarada- respondió ash igual

Ash guardo a pokebola y camino hacia la casa, misty se fue en otra dirección, dio unos pasos y girando grito

Ve a sion, ahí empieza tu viaje, y entrena más duro, desde tu ultima vez, la liga de la meseta añil ha cambiado, el alto mando es más fuerte ahora, no te será fácil – saco un pokebola y la lanzo al rio, un garados emergió, en su cuello, el collar de la megaevolucion brillo- tienes año y medio para ello, suerte

Ash sonrio, y con pikachu en su hombre camino hacia la casa

Serena estaba en la entrada, ash estaba madurando, mucho, y sabía que no solo para ser mejor persona, sino también para poder alcanzar su sueño, debía dejar algunas cosas atrás, y avanzar, mientras pensaba en ello, vio a ash acercase a donde ella estaba

Ash camino tranquilamente, hacia una banca que estaba en el jardín en el laboratorio, la gente celebraba , dalia había visto a su hijo salir con misty y a serena seguirlos, así que decidió dejarlos solos, serena se sentó junto a él, ambos guardaron silencio por un momento

Sabes, cuando me separe de misty me arrepentí de no haberlo confesado mis sentimientos, pero eso lo delegue a una parte muy remota de mi mente, pensé que lo mejor era solamente puchar los pokemons, cuando conocí a draw, al principio no nos llevamos bien, pero con el tiempo nos volvimos grandes amigos y pensé que esta vez, si podría hacer algo, pero luego me di cuenta que ella solo estaba interesada en los concursos pokemons, , y pensé, que lo mejor era no volver a sentir nada por alguien

Serena miraba ash con tristeza, sentía que debía decir o hacer algo, pero algo se lo impedía

Hoy me encontré con una viejo amigo, el me ayudo a ordenar mis pensamientos– alzo la vista

La briza nocturna traía consigo el frío otoñal, las hojas bailaban al comprar del viento, a los lejos se oían a los zubat y golbat volando y hablando entre ellos, serena pensaba que podía hacer por su amigo, sentí un puñal en su pecho, ahora sabia cuál había sido la decisión de ash, y sabía que ahora no podría confesarle lo que sentía, lo que desde hace 10 años sentía, pero lo apoyaría, siempre lo haría hasta el final

Sabes, ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer

Tu sueño de ser un maestro pokemon, verdad

Es curioso, sabes, me di cuenta que ese es un sueño imposible, y a la vez posible

Serena vio a ash muy extrañada, desde que se reencontraron, ash no hablaba más de ser un maestro pokemon, y ahora hablaba de esa manera

Porque dices eso

Sabes que es un maestro pokemon – pregunto ash viendo a su amiga

¿No es el campeón de la liga? – serena estaba confundida, la verdad no había pensado en ello hasta el momento

Un maestro pokemon es aquel entrenador que a alcanzado el nivel máximo con sus pokemons, es aquel que es más fuerte que todos, que nunca será derrotado en combate, y es curioso porque eso no es posible

¿Como?

Yo he perdido en la ligas, pero ahora me di cuenta de eso, no existe nadie invencible, siempre habrá alguien más fuerte que tú, -sonrió y vio a su amiga de nuevo- pero eso no significa que deba dejar de intentarlo

Cierto- serna estaba asombrada, ash había crecido sin que ella se diera cuenta, ella no estaba segura de que hacer, su intención principal de ser la reina de kalos había ido quedando atrás con forma viajo con ash, y aunque logro clasificar en el torai pokemon, termino en 8 lugar, recordó que estaba muy triste por ello, pero ash la había podido animar

Que harás ahora ash – pregunto tímidamente la rubia

Ahs vio hacia donde misty se había ido - iré a Sion, jamás he estado ahí, vaya este es realmente un mundo inmenso, y tu serena

Yo quería ser la reina de kalo, pero esto tendrá que esperar, aunque también me di cuenta de algo, al verte lucha tan fuerte en la liga, me di cuenta que también quiero ser una entrenadora, peor no sé qué debería hacer, cuando partí de casa no estaba segura de que debía hacer, me gusta mucho el perfomarce, peor también le he encontrado gusto a las batalla, es extraño no

No, no lo es- ahs guardo silencio por un momento- y porque no puedes ser las 2 cosas

¿Eh? – serena vio a ash muy extrañada - de que hablas

El torai pokemon no se celebra hasta dentro de un año si no me equivoco, y la liga pokemon será dentro de casi 2, porque no participas en ambos

Ser una entrenadora pokemon –serena sonrió- y una perfomarce, claro porque no, será muy divertido

Entonces serás mi rival

Serena se dio cuenta de su error y sonrojando empezó a tartamudear

Nno ess loo quueeee queiraaa deicr

No, a mí me gusta eso – se sonrojo aún más la chica- vamos a dormir, mañana será un nuevo día

Serean sonrió, y levantándose, caminaron hacia el laboratorio

Porque no vienes con migo, y ambos competimos en la liga pokemon, podremos luchar en los gimnasios juntos

El rostro de serena se ilumino igual que cuando se reencontraron, ash le pedía que la acompañara en su viaje - Claro, será divertido, solo debo avisar a mi mama – serena estaba muy eliz, no se despediría de ash aun, seguía pensado en es cuando alguien n hablo

¿Y si voy yo también?

Ambos se giraron, frente a ellos estaba un joven de 21 años, moreno, alto y un poco musculoso

¡!Bruck¡

El mismo ash

Cuando llegaste – el joven corrió hacia su viejo amigo

Hace uno momento, te vi con misty y no quise intervenir- acercando le dio un abrazo- has crecido mi amigo

Tú estás igual –ash estaba muy feliz, hace 2 años que no veía a brock

Y que dices, ¿te falta un cocinero no? – a brock no se le escapo la mirada de serena, pues ella contaba con cocinar para ash, ya que estarían viajando juntos

Pero eres líder de gimnasio, no….

No te preocupes, mi padres ha vuelto, y en cuanto el profesor me aviso tu regreso, decidí venir directamente, entonces, que dices, por los viejos tiempos

Claro

Te tengo noticias, las demás también participaran en la liga, todas ella irán a sion – y acercándose a ash, le hablo en la oreja, pero lo suficientemente algo para que serena oyera- oye, desde cuando eres un don juan- le dijo con un brillo en sus ojos

Serena se enfureció, ya había oído de las "conquistas de ash" pero hasta ahora no le había tomado importancia, un aura negra empezó a rodarla en ese momento

De que hablas, mírate tu, oye, felicidades por tu compromiso

Sonrojándose un poco- ya vez, el que persevera alcanza – y tomado a ash bajo su brazo saco una foto

En ella se veía a brock, junto a una joven rubia-cenizo, ella llevaba un sencillo vestido sin mangas celeste claro, estaban en una pradera con un corsola es sus brazos viendo felizmente a la cámara

Oye pero ella no se enojara, se acaban de comprometer, o eso me dijo el profesor

No te preocupes, esta de gira y hemos quedado de vernos en alguna ciudades, en 4 meses ira a sion, así que básicamente te usare a ti como enganche para viajar – dijo mientras se comenzaba a reír –ademas com te dije, queiro aprender todo sobre los pokeons, y la mejro forma siempre ha sido viajando con tigo, que estar metido en uan bibloteca

Ash sonrió, siempre había visto a brock como un hermano mayor, y sabía que si quería vence al alto mando tenía que tomar toda la ayuda posible

De acuerdo partamos ya – grito ash apuntado al cielo nocturno

No seas tondo, tienes mucho que prepararte primero, saldremos en 5 días. Por arkeus, siempre estás perdido sin mí

Aquí termina el 2 capitulo vaya si qué me costó terminarlo, es el mar largo hasta ahora (solo son 2 jeje, si mal chiste)

Mi idea original es hacer cada capítulo de 5 página es word, pero este se alargó más de lo que creía, además que he tenido algunos problemas en la universidad, 2 compañeros se retiraron y me toco hacer su parte del trabajo final, que por cierto entregamos mañana

Cuando la publique no esperaba más de 10 personas la vieran, peor me sorprendí, tengo casi 40 visitas, sé que es poco comparado con otras, aun así me encanto

Le quiero agradecer a las 2 persona que se han suscrito y perdonen la demora, como dije, me cuesta mucho escribir y no quiero sacar algo de mala calidad, aquí disculpen si me tardo en publicar, lo bueno es qué termino clases dentro de 2 semanas así podre dedicar más tiempo a escribir más tranquilamente

ThunderGold97

Te agradezco tu comentario, hare lo que dijiste, me alegra que te guste mi historia, tratare de al menos mantener el ritmo y mejorar si puedo, y si, la quiero continuar, de hecho lo que quiero es hacerla de al menos 10 capítulos, si se puede más mejor

**ZeruXT**

Le agradezco que me siga, espero mantener la calidad del trabajo


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon no me pertenece, historia escrita por fan para fans

Los asteriscos son referencia al final del capitulo

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 3

Partida

Y recuerda ash, debes lavarte los dientes todos los días, y asegúrate de comer bien, y de cambiarte de ropa todos los días, y de separarla cuando la laves y…

Era un gran día en el pueblo paleta, la mayoría de las personas se habían reunido para despedir a ash y sus amigos, quienes partían hacia una nueva región en busca de nuevas aventuras, en la entrada del pueblo, ash se despedía de su madre, quien le estaba dando los últimos consejos antes de partir

Brock y serena solo miraban divertidos como se avergonzaba su amigo por su madre

Ya mama, ya no soy un niño

Lo sé –delia abrazo a su hijo, haciendo que él se sorprendiera mucho – lo se hijo, ya no eres el mismo niño que partió hace 6 años, has cresido

Mama – ash le devolvió el abraso – yo me cuidare y ya verás estarás orgullosa de mi

Ya lo estoy ash – lo soltó- solo me preocupo por ti, soy tu madre, siempre lo are – dirigiéndose a serena y brock – cuídenlo y cuídense mucho,

No se preocupe señora ketchum, lo vigilare bien –respondió brock con su pulga arriba

Adiós mama

Adiós a todos

Buena suerte –grito el pueblo –

Ash no olvides cambiarte todos los días "los ya sabes qué"*

MAMA¡ -grito ash muy avergonzado

* * *

><p>Maldición, siempre pasa lo mismo, no puedo estar 30 segundos a solas con ash sin que alguien se meta, no importa que, alguien se mete, o atacaba el equipo rocker, o se perdía la ****** loli, si incluso voy a a otra region jamás me dejan a solas con el – serena no dejaba de maldecir en su interior mientras le grupo caminaba el dirección a cuidad azulona*<p>

El grupo de ash, serena y brock comenzó su viaje sin ningún incidente, aunque al principio, serena no toleraba a brock y no paraba de lanzarle miradas asesinas cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban, ni de maldecir por lo bajo pues durante un momento ella pensó que podría viajar sola con ash, a brock no le paso por alto esto, por lo que aun como mucha dificultad le saco platica a la joven, al principio fue difícil pero el joven medico logro congeniar con la perfomarce al hablar de recetas y principalmente las recetas que le gustaban a ash, antes que se dieran cuenta llegaron a cuida plateada, donde brock se despidió de su familia, que era muy numerosa por cierto, no se quedaron a dormir, sino que siguieron su camino hasta el anochecer, según les comento brock en su primer viaje ash se perdió en el bosque verde y por eso le tomo tanto tiempo llegar al gimnasio, el no conocía el camino directo por eso solo tardaron una horas en llegar

Cuando atardecía encontraron un centro pokemon y decidieron pasar la noche ahí.

* * *

><p>Serena cuanto tiempo – dijo un hombre a través del videoteléfono<p>

PAPAAÁ¡ – contesto alegremente la rubia

Eran sobre las 8 de la noche, serena se había contactado con su madre para informarle sobre sus planes de participar en la meseta añil y de su viaje a Sion, para sorpresa de ella, su padre había llegado 1 día después de su partida, a pesar de que serena se parecía a su madre, había heredado el cabello de su padre, rubio-miel, aun así, con un mirada penetrante y barba recortada al cuadrado, Alexander se podía catalogar como un hombre muy atractivo, estaba sentado junto a su esposa frente al monitor y saludaba alegremente a su hija

Felicidades hija por tu viaje, me alegra tanto que te hayas decidido al fin, y dime, donde estas ahora

En kanto, lo recuerdas – respondió serena al tiempo que llamaba a sus amigos

¿En kanto?, vera querida, porque no me dijiste eso –giro interrogando a su esposa

Lo siento cariño, lo olvide – se excusó su esposa

Y quienes son tus amigos –pregunto con interés

Papa, él es brock – señalando a su derecha- es líder de gimnasio en kanto- y luego señalando a su izquierda- y él es ash

….. Me suena ese nombre – Alexander cerro un momento los ojos- no es el niño que te ayudo cuando estabas en el campamento del Prof. Oak

Así es papá

Mucho gusto señor –dijo ash con pikachu también saludando en su hombre

Es un placer conocerlo señor Alexander

Un líder de gimnasio, en que te especializas

Roca señor, soy el primer gimnasio de la región

Valla –sacando una libreta – como son los pokemon de kanto, nunca he visto un ónix de cerca, son peligrosos, que tipo es que más predomina – Alexander empezó a bombardear con preguntas a brock quien no encontraba como responder

Papa ya basta

Alexander lo estas incomodando – respondió vera quitándole la libreta a su esposo –perdónenlo pero cuando se emociona tiende a hablar de mas

Es usted científico señor –pregunto ash

Soy un profesor pokemon

Que – ash se extrañó mucho por la respuesta del padre de serena – pero creí que el profesor pokemon de kalos era el Prof. Cipres

Ash –dijo brock- no solo existen un solo profesor en cada regio, mínimo hay 3, aunque solo uno se encarga de entregar pokemon, lo otros hacen trabajo de campo

Así eso, yo trabajo con mi colega, el Prof. Cipres, y es al el a quien le envió los resultados de mi investigación, por cierto, aquí somos 5, eso es debido que kalos es una de las pocas regiones que alberga a la mayoría de especies de pokemon, como sabrán cada región tiende a tener especies específicas que no se encuentran tan fácilmente en otras, kanto y kalos son unas de las pocas que si tiene todas, yo me especializo en la megashinka, busco que pokemon son compatibles con ella en base a su entorno y desarrollo, aunque últimamente mi investigación se ha desviado un poco, veras los pokemons están actuando raro desde hace unas semanas se lo conté al Prof. Cipres y me dijo ..

Alexander querido te estás pasando de nuevo –interrumpió vera

Lo siento – en ese momento el padre de serena se percató de ash, hasta entonces y por la introducción de brock no se había reparado en él, joven, de cabello negro azabache, de la edad de su hija, sin saber porque, empezó a resentirse de su presencia, más que nada porque estaba tan cerda de su hija

Papa adivina que, voy a viajar con ash y brock a Sion

Sion, porque a una región tan alejada

Porque voy a participar en la meseta añil,

¿Pero, y porque sion, no necesitas las medalla de kanto para clasificar en la liga, como harás para obtenerlas si estas en sion?

No señor –fue brock quien respondió- a decir verdad todas las medallas con validas en cualquier liga, siempre y cuando sean una liga oficial, aunque por obvias razones siempre se usan en la liga de la región a la que corresponde, porque normalmente no tiene mucho sentido, por ejemplo, obtener las medallas de unova y viajar a hoenn para participar, ya que lo más probable es que no logre llegar a tiempo, aun así si es posible hacerlo, de hecho cuando ash perdió en la Liga Johto fue contra alguien de hoenn

En serio –ash pregunto muy sorprendido pues no tenía idea de ello aunque si le había parecido extraño que Harrison participara en la liga johto siendo de hoenn

Si, así es, pero las medallas solo son validad una sola vez, si quisieras competir en cualquier liga, por ejemplo, la de kanto, tendrías que volver a ganar las medallas

Pero, y con el tiempo, lo lograra, no están muy lejos las regiones, Sion es la región más alejada de todas – Alexander seguía sin entender el plan de su hija

No señor, vera la liga añil será dentro de 18 meses, tenemos tiempo de sobra para ir y volver, además de también pasar por kalos para el torai pokemon

¿Torai pokemon?, serena, no dijiste hace un momento que serias entrenadora

Si, y también performance

Alexander se quedó un momento callado asimilado lo que su hija le había dicho

Jajajaja está bien –dijo al final- si quieres hacerlo entonces hazlo, te estaré apoyando

Bueno nos vemos más tarde, -dijo vera - ya es de noche y ellos debe de dormir temprano si quieren llegar rápido a Sion, serena cielo, te mandare el dinero a tu cuenta*, cualquier cosa avísame ¿ok?

Está bien mama, adiós papa, gracias, cuídense

Adiós serena cuídate, cuídenla mucho

Si señor no se preocupe

Tu padre es muy enérgico, verdad serena –dijo brock

Un poco

Bueno –brock junto las manos – debemos dormir ahora, como esta solo la enfermera joy nos cedió alguna habitaciones, así que vamos a dormir ahora

Está bien

Serena estaba en bata, en su regazo fennekin descansaba mientras ella le peinaba con un cepillo y tarareaba alegremente, pensaba en su padre hacía tiempo que lo veía en persona, pero se alegraba de haberlo visto antes de emprender su nuevo viaje, cuando un leve golpeteo la saco de sus pensamientos

Señorita serena, tiene una llamada de su madre

¿Que? –la rubia estaba extrañada, y un poco preocupara, no entendía porque su madre la llamaba a esas horas, si hace apenas 2 habían hablado, vistiéndose rápidamente siguió a la enfermera pero antes de salir al vestíbulo ella la guio a una habitación aparte

Ella pidió un poco de privacidad –respondió al ver el rostro extrañado de la chica

¿Mama? –pregunto serena al monitor

Hija, como estas

Bien, sucede algo, paso algo – pregunto

No nada, es solo que… dime como se encuentra ash

Eso la extraño más, si de por si estaba confundida, el hecho que su madre le preguntara por su amigo la desconcertó mas

Bien supongo porque lo dices

Hija, deberías poner más atención a tu amigo, - y añadió- ve a verlo, créeme

Antes de que ella pudiera responder su madre colgó, mas confundida aún, salió de la cabina en dirección a la habitación de su amigo, que encontró con la puesta abierta, brock dormía a pierna suelta, pero no había indicio de ash ni de pikachu

Extrañada a mas no poder, empezó a caminar hacia el vestíbulo, pensando en preguntar a la enfermera si los había visto, al llegar al final del pasillo que conectaba las halas este y norte vio a pikachu , quien al verla corrió hacia la derecha

Espera –dijo –y siguió al roedor, de nuevo lo vio al final del corredor y este al verla siguió su camino

Serena lo siguió y lo vio al final de las escaleras, pikachu subió corriendo seguido por serena

Ash estaba en el balcón apoyado en la baranda del 2 piso, mirando al cielo despejado, había murmurado algo que ella no alcanzo a oír, pikachu no se veía por ninguna parte tímidamente serena se acercó al chico, que volteo al oírla acercarse

* * *

><p>Después de despedirse se la madre de serán los 3 se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, brock prácticamente cayo en coma la acostarse, ash se acomodó en su cama pero no podía dormir, pikachu estaba en su pecho acurrucado paso una hora sin que el entrenador pudiera conciliar el sueño, por lo que despertando a su pokemon salió sigilosamente<p>

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, pensando, hasta que se topó con las escaleras del 2 piso, al llegar a la terraza, se apoyó en la baranda y suspiro

¿Pika? – su pokemon subió a su hombro, y vio con tristeza a su amigo

A ti no te puedo engañar verdad –tiernamente acaricio a su pokemon, pero la tristeza no dejo su rostro, cerró los ojos y volvió a suspirar

Un brisa fresca lo alcanzo, el otoño se estaba haciendo presente más temprano este año, en sus pensamiento ash recordó algo que su amigo le dijo, y muy suavemente, murmuro

Mewtwo

Al alzar la cabeza vio a un pokemon flotando frente a él, era alto, de color gris y purpura, el viento había dejado de soplar, pero aún se sentía le frio que había traído consigo, ash retrocedió unos paso para que le pokemon se parara en el balcón

Estas bien ash – dijo mentalmente el pokemon

No del todo –respondió ash

Hice lo que me pediste, pero ¿estás seguro de esto?

Si, hace tiempo que debí hacer esto, ahora que me dirijo a Sion, no puedo evitarlo más

Mewtwo recodo su plática en el laboratorio del profesor oak, ahí ash le había pedido un favor

Mewtwo se acercó a su amigo – cuando mew salió del viejo mundo, al llegar a la costa, vio el emplazamiento humano, ahí vio a una persona con la descripción que me distes, pero recuerda que eso fue hace 15 años, no sabría decirte si todavía se encuentra ahí, dime si puedes, quien es esa persona

Mi padre

Tu padre – Mewtwo cerro un momento los ojos, recordó sus viajes y comprendió a que se refiera ash – entiendo, quieres que lo busque por ti

¡NO! – dijo bruscamente

El pokemon se sorprendió un poco - Lo siento, creo que me pase, eso es un poco personal verdad –dijo calmadamente mewtwo

No, yo lo siento… perdón, veras, yo…. No conozco a mi padre, solo se cómo es por una foto que tiene mama, pero jamás he hablado con el

Estas seguro de esto

Sí, pero dime –ash cambio de tema – viniste muy rápido, paso algo

Al pokemon no le pasó desapercibido que su amigo evitara el tema, pero decidió no preguntar más

Pikachu se movió del hombre de ash, y corrió a las escaleras, ash solo lo vio alejarse y siguió hablando con Mewtwo

De hecho si, vine porque necesito tu ayuda – le dijo tranquilamente el pokemon

Que es, dime que necesitas, lo que sea, solo dímelo

Lo sé, pero no por ahora, al menos no hoy, dime ash, ¿qué sabes sobre historia?

Bueno…

Mewtwo rio levemente – sabes que el mundo actual humano es relativamente joven, de hecho ustedes como la sociedad actual no tiene ni 500 años, ¿sabes porque? – El azabache negó con la cabeza - eso es debido a que antes lo humanos vivían antes en el viejo mundo, pero ese lugar es muy diferente a este, los pokemon son mucho más agresivos, y peligrosos, llegando a matar a los humanos sin dudarlo

Si, recuerdo algo parecido, la profesora Karla lo menciono, de hecho es por eso que vivimos aquí, huimos porque no podíamos convivir con ellos

Correcto, cuando llegaron aquí se toparon con pokemon más dóciles, lo que les permitió construir su sociedad actual – luego añadió- sabes sobre la entrenadora original

Eh…- ash puso una mueca de contracción, pero luego de uno segundo lo dejo, no recordaba nada

Lumd, ella fue la primer entrenadora pokemon, de hecho ella logro crear un vínculo con un pokemon del viejo mundo, por eso fue que lograron salir de ahí, aun así, tuvieron muchos problemas al respecto, muchos humanos y pokemon murieron, no me enorgullece eso

Porque, tú no tuviste nada que ver son ello

Cierto, mi amigo, pero soy un pokemon, quizás no de ese lugar, pero sigo siendo un pokemon, veras en mis viajes note ciertas cosas extrañas, que por lo que parece está afectado a los pokemon de aquí, asi como a los del viejo mundo aunque por ahora no estamos seguros de ello,

¿Estamos?

Algún día te presentare a mis otros amigos, no solo humanos

Me alegra que hayas encontrado a otros en quien confiar

A mí también amigo mío, también hay otros legendarios algunos como mew que salieron del nuevo mundo

Que tan hostil es ese, lugar para que ustedes decidieron huir

No lo sé, nunca he ido, pero mew me pide ir, yo iré, con el, pero no por ahora,

El pokemon decidió retomar la plática anterior – amigo mío, yo siempre te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, pero creo que esta vez no soy yo la… "persona" adecuada para ello - Mewtwo volteo a las escaleras, donde serena estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, no se movía, pikachu estaba a su lado, corrió de nuevo al hombro de ash

Serena –murmuro el joven – porque…

Yo le pedí a pikachu traerla, sé que no debo, pero vi que ella es especial para ti, amigo mío, siempre que me necesites llámame, ahí estaré para ayudarte– Mewtwo se elevó hasta volver al lugar donde había

Mewtwo brillo, su forma cambio

Megashinka – murmuro ash

La versión Y de su megashinka se mostró frente a ash

Nos veremos pronto, y amigo mío, a veces las palabras sobran y son mejor las acciones, hasta pronto -y antes que reaccionara a un velocidad increíble desapareció

* * *

><p>Ash estaba recostado en la baranda, se giró al sentir a serena acercase<p>

Ash estas bien – pregunto la rubia preocupada a su amigo

Ash camino hacia un banco que estaba atrás de ellos, serena se sentó a su lado, ella esta preocupara, hace poco ash estaba muy feliz pero ahora lo sentía triste, pikachu aprovecho el momento y antes de que serena cerrara la puerta se escabullo en la oscuridad de las escaleras

Tu padre es muy agradable, pero creí que vivía contigo – ash fue el primero en hablar, pero al hacerlo tenía la vista en el suelo

No, el trabajo de papa lo hace viajar mucho pero siempre está en contacto conmigo – serena recordó algo, cuando estuvieron en la casa de ash, no vio fotos de su padre, solo de él y de delia, y hasta entonces, no había hecho mención de él, como si no existiera

Ash, tu padre – tenía miedo de preguntar

No lo conozco – respondió- se fue apenas nací yo, mama no habla mucho de él, dice que viaja, pero al final hasta yo lo sé, él nos abandonó, hace poco supe que trabajaba para CIAP* supongo que sigue vivo, ya que mama tiene pensión de ellos

¿Tu papa es profesor?

No, es investigador, y no, no trabajaba para el prof. Oak, aunque él fue quien me dijo esto, mi padre trabaja directamente para CIAP. El, yo creo que se dónde está, pero nunca lo he visto o hablado con él, ni siguiera a escrito alguna vez, el profesor no sabe nada tampoco, dijo que porque no trabaja con él no podía averiguar mucho

Serena se sentía realmente mal, su padre viajaba mucho, pero al menos siempre la llamaba, le enviaba postales, trataba de estar con ella en sus cumpleaños, año nuevo, navidad, a pesar de viajar, jamás le había hecho falta, si ella quería, podía llamarlo en cualquier momento y le respondía, pero ash no tenía eso, se sintió muy mal de haber presentado a su familia así, incluso brock tenía un padre que se emociona al verlo, una familia muy grande que estaba siempre con el

De repente ash se abalanzó sobre ella, asustada serena se paralizo sonrojándose profundamente

Por favor… Serena, puedo quedarme así un momento – ash había abrazado serena, tenía su rostro en su hombro – si – respondió la joven – ash siguió hablando

De mi padre no sé nada en realidad –continua con su rostro enterrado en el hombre de la chica- aunque quizás inicie mi viaje por el – serena puso más atención – quería irme, dejar todo atrás, incluso Gary siempre veía a sus padres, pero yo no, quiero mucho a mama, pero me entristecía no tener padre, creí que si me volvía muy fuerte mama no lo extrañaría, a veces la veía ver por la ventana con la mirada perdida, nunca me lo dijo, pero siempre supe que lo extrañaba – ash abrazo más fuerte a serena, y ella le devolvió el abraso, el joven estaba muy tenso, y triste,- hasta ahora había tratado siempre de no pensar en ello, siempre lo delegue a alguna parte de mi mente, una zona muy leja, pero cuando veía a las familias no podía olvidar esa tristeza, fue difícil, ver a may con su familia, por fortuna creo que ellos no se dieron cuenta, yo siempre tuve miedo de preguntarle a mama sobre él, ceo que al final solo trababa de huir de todos

ash se movió mientras seguía abrazando a serena, ella se dio cuenta que él se estaba secando las lágrimas sin soltarla, quizás para que no se percatara que había estado llorando, no dijo nada, no quería incomodarlo más, solo lo abrazo más fuerte

Supongo que te e decepcionado no

De que hablas ash – aún estaba abrazados – porque lo dices

Ahora no debo de sonar muy fuerte, siempre quise ser fuerte, pero solo era un cobarde que huía de…

No -serena se aferró más fuerte a el – no lo eres, y nunca pensare que eres débil o cobarde, eres muy fuerte, y, no estás solo, tienes muchos amigos humanos y pokemon – recodo a los amigos que habían hecho en kalos, a los pokemon que ash había capturado y estaba en el laboratorio, el vínculo que él había hecho con ellos –y yo, yo siempre estaré aquí

Ambos caminaban por el pasillo no dijeron nada mientras bajaba, llegaron sus habitaciones, pero antes de hablar ash la tomo de la mano y siguió caminado

Serena no dijo nada aunque un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas

Llegaron al vestíbulo, solo estaba una de las Chansey* trabajando en la pantalla del mostrador, ash guio a serena hasta el videoteléfono y se sentó serena lo siguió, no dijo nada mientras el entrenador marcaba un número, ambos aún estaban tomados de las manos, a los pocos segundo contestaron

ash – una voz somnolienta respondió, provenía de una mujer en bata, la señora delia estaba sorprendida de la llamada

Mama, podemos hablar un momento

Dalia estaba a punto de recriminarle ash por la llamada tan tarde, era la 12:35 según el reloj del teléfono, no eran horas de llamadas pero al ver la expresión de su hijo y a serena junto a él, decidió escucharlo primero

Dime que sucede hijo

Hay, algo que no te he dicho – el joven suspiro - voy a Sion

Delia se despertó por completo, sabía que su hijo quiera volver a intentar la meseta añil, pero no pensó que iría a ese lugar

ash, estas seguro de ello, Sion está muy…

yo lo sé –delia lo miro atentamente – siempre lo he sabido, sobre mi padre, y por eso te llame, mama – suspiro profundamente, tratando de elegir las palabras- podrías decirme, como era mi padre

Serena al oírlo, trato de levantarse, esta era una conversación muy privada, pero ash le apretó la mano y la miro brevemente, pidiéndole que se quedara

A delia no se le escapo ese gesto, entendió que ash quería que serena se quedara – de acuerdo hijo, te lo diré todo – delia tomo aire, y durante una hora, ella le hablo de su esposo, de quien era, su trabajo su vida juntos, como se conocieron, su boda, ash solo escuchaba, serena había tomado con sus 2 manos su mano derecha, mientras delia hablo del día que se fue, y nunca volvió verlo, serena se sorprendió mucho al saber que Sion había sido la última región que el padre de ash visito antes de partir al viejo mundo, ella no tenía idea de que era eso, pero hablaron varias veces de ese lugar, decidió espera quizás ash le explicaría más adelante

Cuando terminaron ash y serena volvieron sus dormitorios, eras casi las 2 de la madrugada, al llegar sus respectivas puestas, se despidieron

Serena….. Gracias- dijo ash antes de cerrar la puerta tras de el

la joven rubia estaba indecisa en su cama, pero no podía dormir, en su mente y corazón tenía una mescla de sentimientos, impotencia, por no poder hacer algo por ash, tristeza por no haberse dado cuenta de cuanto sufría el, asco de sí misma, porque al final estaba un poco feliz, había compartido algo muy íntimo con él, algo que nadie más sabia, y no podía dejar de recriminarse eso, pensó en su familia, pese a todo, siempre estaba cuando ella los necesitaba, ahora entendía porque ash decidió viajar a Sion, era algo necesario, para él, con ello en mente, decidió apoyar al entrenador en su viaje, con esos últimos pensamientos, el sueño la venció

Solo durmió un par de horas, el alba despuntaba brillando a través de la ventana, aun así todavía se veía el cielo purpura, decidida se levando, a los pocos segundos fennekin despertó y veía desde la cama como su entrenadora se vestía

Ambas salieron al pasillo con dirección a la cocina, en ella encontraron a la Chansey de turno quien preparaba el desayuno de la enfermera joy y sus compañeras

Disculpa, no hay problemas si cocino para mis amigos, también me gustaría cocinar para ustedes –pegunto serena desde la puerta

El pokemon sonrió y se acercó a la entrenadora, con una bandeja en mano le dio a entender que no era necesario, y saliendo de la cocina se perdió en el pasillo

Poniéndose el delantal y sujetando su cabello en una cola de caballo, la chica empezó a preparar el desayuno, mientras sacaba unos huevos y preparaba la harina, repasaba los sucesos de la noche anterior, y pensaba como actuar enfrente de ash, no quiera incomodarlo pero no sabía que hacer frente a él, suspirando, encendió la concina

fennekin – le dijo a su pokemon que también llevaba un delantal – ¿qué debo de hacer?

¿fen? – el pokemon la miro extrañada

Veras anoche ash me confió algo muy importante, pero no sé qué hacer ahora

Fenne fenne

Quizás debería actuar como si nada

Fenn

¿Tú crees?

Fenn fenn fenen

Si tiene razón, si ash quiere hablar de ello, será cuando él diga – y sacando otra cacerola, siguió cocinado

Buenos días serena

La chica se voltea, en el marco de la puerta está brock medio dormido

Buenos días – respondio con una sonrisa - ¿ash no se ha levantado todavía?

No, todavía no, trate de hacerlo pero fue en vano – se acercó a la cocina – con que estos son tus famosos macarrones –dijo muestras se llevaba uno a la boca

Si, ¿te gustan?

Mmm ahora entiendo porque le encantan tanto a ash – serena se sonrojo un poco, brock trago- oye porque no vas a tratar de levanta a ash, solo faltan los huevos verdad, si quieres termino yo

De acuerdo, te los encargo entonces, fennekin espérame aquí – y dejando el delantal salió en dirección a la habitación

Brock tomo otro macarrón y tomando una cacerola le dijo a fennekin – bien, esta es mi pequeña venganza por cómo me trato al principio – y sonriendo encendió el fuego

Serena llego a la habitación que encontró abierta, pikachu estaba en la cama de ash pero no había rastro de el

Ash donde estas, la comida esta lista

Que bien – respondió el joven atrás de la chica, serena se volteo

Su cara cambio a rojo intenso, abrió mucho sus ojos y balbuceo una palabras incomprensibles

Ash estaba desnudo, acababa de salir del baño, tenía una toalla azul marino en la cabeza con la que se estaba secando el pelo, por lo que le podía dar un perfecta visión de su cuerpo a serena, la chica no apartaba la vista del torso del joven, su estómago marcado, brazos fuertes, cuerpo bronceado, su cabello alborotado sin peinar aun mojado con la toalla encima le daba un toque todavía más sensual, más de lo que podría soportar serena, los viajes del joven azabache habían tenido sus frutos de manera inadvertida en su cuerpo, el siempre viajar a pie además de entrenar junto a sus pokemon le había dado un cuerpo bastante envidiable, la joven abrió un poco más la boca mientras bajo la mirada hacia la parte baja del joven, al hacerlo su cuerpo entero se volvió rojo, y un poco de humo salió de su cabeza

Serena estas bien –pregunto ash acercándose a su amiga, fue ahí que se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo

Sssiiiiiii ehhh LA COMODA dimo comida esta lista – y antes que ash dijera algo, salió corriendo de la habitación con el cuerpo del joven grabado en su mente

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Cuidad azulona: al ser la cuidad más grande de kanto, pensé que sería lo más lógico que el aeropuerto estuviera ahí, aunque nunca se ha mencionado uno, de hecho solo en unova es que se ha visto un aeropuerto si no me equivoco, al menos en el juego así es, perdón si me equivoco<p>

CIAP: centro de investigación y análisis pokemon (se me ocurrió, que original no) es una entidad gubernamental que regula las investigaciones referentes a los pokemons, todos los investigadores, profesores, ligas y líderes trabaja para ella, le reportan sus avances y regulan su trabajo, las ligas no oficiales, archipiélago naranja por ejemplo, no son parte de ella

Los ya sabes qué: recuerden que delia siempre le dice de esta manera que se cambie la ropa interior

Sion: fue inicialmente el nombre de una fortaleza jebusea conquistada por el rey David y que se encontraba situada en la actual Jerusalén, de ahí tome su nombre

Dinero: aquí se va a utilizar en menor medida el dinero, aunque en la serie jamás se a especificado sobre ello, aquí sí, pero no va a tener una mayor importancia

Chansey: la verdad siempre me pareció extraño que solo hubiera un pokemon y un humano en los centros pokemon, aquí simplemente van a haber d Chanseys por centro pokemon, lo que me parece más lógico, pero solo un humano, lo que terminaría algo así como la enfermera joy como médico de cabecera, y los Chanseys como las enfermeras

Viejo mundo: eso lo explicare detalladamente más adelante, pero creo que ahora ya tienen una idea

.

.

.

Disculpen la demora, pero tuve bastantes problemas, con el capítulo, y al final también me salió bastante largo, creo que para ahora ya tendrán una idea del camino que va a tomar esta historia, un par de cosa que quiero decir ahora, es que ash no va a capturar nuevos pokemon (parte porque no se me ocurren nuevos) va a usar los que ya posee, serena si va a atrapar pokemon, 3 ya los elegí, me faltan 1, sigo indeciso con pancham (no me acuerdo si se escribe así, perdón si me equivoque), la verdad nunca me gustó mucho ese pokemon, pero ya veré, si decido que se quede

Este tipo de escenas, como la de ash sincerándose con serena sobre su padre, van a disminuir un poco, al menos estos próximos 2 capítulos los voy a dedicar a las batalla, y a la relación de ash y serena, lo que pasa es que no quiero es que sea de golpe, pero no lo voy a dejar ridículamente "lento" sino que en el momento adecuado

El próximo capítulo lo quiero publicar el 24, ya tengo más de la mitad, además que quiero meter en el siguiente capítulo a alguien de las temporadas anteriores, pero todavía no me decido entre 3 cual será

No sé por qué pero estaba revisando el capítul me salió con errores de ortografía, además que en el 2 no me apareció un fragmento de la última parten, donde explicaba algunas cosas y varios errores ortográficos que ya había sacado, no sé porque, si pase casi una hora revisándolo y editándolo antes de subirlo, espero que este salga bien, supongo que algo hago mal al publicarlo, así que disculpen eso

Agradezco que se tomen el tiempo en leerlo, agradezco cualquier review que me ayude a mejorar cualquier crítica constructiva será bien recibida y agradecida, disculpen si me retraso pero me cuesta algo escribir y no quiero publicar algo mal hecho y a la carrera así que ténganme paciencia

Por cierto, yo soy fan del amourshipping de ash y serena, aunque creo que eso quedo bastante claro desde el principio :v


End file.
